Wild Disney Child
by my ideas of life
Summary: ELSA Arendelle gets sent to crappy old England, taking her 'sassy attitude problem' with her she finds new friends, a new life. Lacrosse, dances, shopping, boys and gossip. How does she handle leaving? What do her old Malibu friends say? Is the principles son JACK really meant to be? This is based on wild child the movie with loads of Disney characters! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! Firstchapter of my new idea which is a Disney themed wild child-ish idea thing. But Disney characters! Enjoy...**

Its not my fault that I'm a super bad ass American chick with an attitude problem.

I blame my parents.

So, I brake one or two rules, go cliff diving instead of school and stay out late... Every night... Maybe go clubbing once or twice... A week...

Life's a breeze, but when you've got a stressed dad that threatens to send you to EUROPE, you gotta' be cautious. Like right now, would I be writing this at three A.M, eating marshmallow fluff and drinking hot chocolate if I wasn't the super sneaky, bad ass American chick with a sassy attitude problem?

No.

Even though I have to be careful, I think I get my CIA genes from him. If he threatens to send me to a freaking boarding school nothing happens though, he can't be bothered to fill out all the paper work. One girl Mulan, got sent to china! But she did sleep with three guys, on the same night, with her little brother asleep next door.

I haven't got _that_ far yet but seriously, I want to find out what happens. Its hopefully just the real name yell and the grounded situation.

Which won't work.

"Ellie!"

That's dad.

I finished the rest out my mug and sprint, silently obvs, to the kitchen. The window still locked I rummaged through the various keys,

"Gotcha," I grabbed the miniscule key and slipped outside.

It was dark, really dark. But it was hot enough for it to be cooler inside. Ewe. Apparently, too much heats bad for your complexion.

Ugh, I forgot about the climb part.

All I have to do it get my leg to that window ledge without falling off.  
>"Ellie!" Crap, I need to run.<p>

I began to rush up the ladder, the calling got louder and louder.

I could literally feel my heart pumping, that usually means your burning calories. Yes! Just one more step, I stretched my arms way further than they're supposed to.

Thwack.

And I'm in.

I had landed in my ensuite, so I just brushed my short PJs off and teased my hair again then slowly opened the ajar door to my room.

"ELSA!"

Poor daddy poops getting angry again, better get him to sleep, its past his bed time.

"What?" I plainly inquired as if I had no idea what happened.

"This is the last straw Ellie, last straw! When are you going to learn?"

"Learn what daddy?" I innocently poked out my bottom lip.

I sat cross legged on my bed, he stormed off and so I got back up automatically. Last straw? What last straw? Well, I'm not taking this! This isn't fair. I have my rights. I'm ready to fight for them. He can't tell me which straw I pick. Not now. Not ever. I'm not buying it.

"Cindy," I called Cindy for advise she's my partner in crime.

"Els, what's up? Boy trouble? Did you loose your phone!?"

"Um. No. Worse. Dad said I'm on the last straw what does that mean?" I crossed my fingers, she has to help me.

"Well hunn, basically your going to England," she paused, "but we won't let him. He won't have another reason to send you! We're gonna make you go to school everyday for a whole week. No lates, no detentions, no bunking," she paused again, "Fair?"

"No way! That's not fair! How am I going to get rid of these circles under my eyes if I can't sleep in," I vigorously poked at my face in the mirror as if she could see me, "I mean, I can't leave you and Jas! Imagine how much whiter my skin tone would be if I didn't get any sun? I would have to use spray! I would be an abomination! And uniforms! They have to wear the same thing, every freaking day! How would I survive? And how could I leave Harry (Hans)? We are couple of the month! Four months running! And also, Anna couldn't be left alone in the house, how would she make her sandwiches!? She needs me! You need me! We're bffs and I'm not letting some crappy British boarding school get in my way! So, no way. No, no way," I ranted. I think I made my point.

"Well, what else can you do but play it safe?" Cindy sounded close to tears.

"Run away! Perfect!" I exclaimed and threw myself across my floor in victory. Bad habits...

"Oh the more reason to send you to the rainy island!" Cindy hung up on me after stating the cruddy obvious.

What am I going to do?

I can't go to wifi-less Gucci-less England, its a crime. A real bad crime.

That's it! If I do get sent there, which I won't, but if I do I can just get expelled.

Now that's perfect.

I need to seriously debate what to do here. Play it safe of normal? I have like three parties by the end of the month, what do I do?

I should get pregnant!

Actually no, forget I ever said that.

Ugh, just the thought of stretch marks...

**Ok, odd as it is, how was it? thankyou so much! eeekkkk! Im rly excited 2 write! hope u likey!**

**my ideas of life xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**heelloooooo my little chicken dippers heres chap2 and hopefully I will actually b writing more... aha soz the speech marks are messed up on the phone (which I write on) so um here it is!**

"Harry! Wait up!" I skipped in my shorts and cropped top through the locker hall and towards my totally gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hey Ellie," Harry, 'charming' and Cindy said in unison.

We all strutted our way through the corridor. Cindy and I in the middle obvs.

"I love your hair today Snowy!" I called out to this random girl who's name is unknown, I whispered to Cindy, "That was the most hideous thing I have even seen,"

"Yeah, totally," she commented.

Math class, where hell begins and the alphabet seems to never end.

"Ok, class, I want you to solve these three equations in a minimum of thirty seconds, go," Miss thingy whatever sat at her posh desk, writing posh things, looking through her posh glasses. If I'm not careful I'm going to be surrounded by the devils. Imagine how quickly your foundation would fade!

"Elsa, question one," she announced.

Fudge. I looked longingly at Harry, he shrugged, improvisation time. Again.

"Well if you divide seven by two and square root the... Oh look at the time! Better run, can't be late for that thing..." I rested my bag on my forearm, kissed Harry and left with a,

"Thank you, thank you very much,"

and I was gone. Again.

I won't get sent to the British snobs, no way. If I can dye my hair brown every week without anyone realizing it's fake I think I can stay here for at least another month.

7/8/13 the code to my locker, the day Harry and I got together. If I go I have to leave him. I can't do that.

I literally jumped out of my skin, worry lines people, as someone buzzed my ribs.

"Hey!" I squealed.  
>If this is Harry I'm going to-<p>

Kiss him.

I love him so much, I guess he loves me too. We hang out ALL the time, go out to the beach together, we're the perfect match. Even my always dyed hair matches his!

This is a long one...

He pulled me in tight, I felt safe, secure and well I couldn't breathe.

"Wow, keep it cool Ellie," Harry laughed as Cindy came up to us, her blonde bun bobbing.

"Hey girl, don't mind me. I was just asking if you were going to the 'This is Malibu' music festival," she raised a well groomed brow, "Course I'll be with Charms so you and Harry could come. Double date?"

"Uh," I looked up for a sign of approval, "Yeah Ok," I grinned at Cindy, this might be the last time we hang out, and just in case I'm gonna make it rock.

"Text me later girlfriend, don't forget its Aurs tonight at her place," she sashayed off into the crowd of fashionless nobodies.

"So, where were we?" I bit my lip.

* * *

><p>Lip gloss was the worst possible thing to wear today. Firstly, I have my hair down. Secondly, it was breezy today. Thirdly, most of the day I was making out with Harry.<p>

This day was a disaster. But I only skipped three quarters of maths and half of science, best since well... Ever! I'm such a goody goody it hurts.

"Anna! Where's my dress?" I yelled through the entire house.

"Hmm," she turned into the door, "which one? The short black shiny slutty one, the pretty much see through no material actually there one or the tit-tastic?"

When did my thirteen year old sister become like this?

"Um, the blue one that has the matching diamond shoes, have you seen it?" I put on my fake lashes and blinked furiously.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. The top," Anna gave the 'I'm pissed' face and just stared at me.

"Excuse me! Its not a top, its a dress! It said on the tag!"

"A dress for nine year olds, not sixteen year olds.

"Shut up and get me that dress," I gave her the evils leaving her to do just as I asked.

I swear its a dress! And it was for twelve years not nine. She'll never be as good as me, I'm queen of the sass.

* * *

><p>"Aurs! Haven't seen you in ages!" I hugged her tightly, she makes up the rest of our gang and she has the best house parties ever. Her parents are really well off so we always get free booze here.<p>

I put my hair in a French braid and looked out for Harry and Cindy, oh there they are...Flirting.

What!?

No, no, no. They're probably drunk that's all.

"Harry," I pranced over to them. We were by the wall, as far away from the crazy crowd as possible.

"Ellie," he leaned in for a kiss, the reek of alcohol was pretty strong.

"Gimme' that!" I snatched the beer and downed it.

"Um Ellie?" She stopped but i couldn't understand her "ELSA!"

"Who me?" I smiled politely.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Harry shouted, the only way I could recognise him was through his sexy sideburns.

We kissed.

For how long? I don't know.  
>How did we end up in the pool? I still don't know.<p>

But the dizzy-ness weared off and I could finally speak properly.

"Harry, why are we in the pool?" I giggled.

I felt so alive it was unreal.

"You said you wanted to get wet so we splashed around in here and when you get water on your clothes it means you have water on you so you get water on you. So we went into the pool swimming to wet," he chuckled.

Definitely still drunk.

"Harry, can we go? I need to be back before school starts," I pulled him out, dragged him back into the party where everyone seemed to be a bit too tipsy.

Lame but when there are too many drunk people in a room and I still know what I'm doing, it proper freaks me out. Like I'm used to it but still gives me the chills.

"Um, Harry?" I frantically searched the full party.

"Where are you?"

Damn.

I'm not creeped...

At all...

Loads of guys kept on coming up to me and trying to touch me and stuff, this is why it scares me!

"Cindy!" I screamed over the pumping music.

"Cindy!" I repeated.

"I'm right freaking here!" She elbowed my arm and I dragged her outside towards the car.

"Where's Harry? Dads gonna kill me if I don't come home at all, please help me," I pleaded, "and I definitely can't go to school like this, social suicide!"

"Fine," she sighed. She took of her killer heels and swayed a little as she walked.

"Wait Cindy, he's already here!" I called after her as Harry struggled to walk past her.

" Oh, there he is... I didn't see him..." She mumbled.

Harry put his arms around Cindy. No, he's drunk. He doesn't know what he's doing...

"Why did you walk out on me? We were having such a good time," he whispered into her ear, I could just hear it though.

What!? Cindy and Harry? No! That's so wrong! Eew! He's tipsy, he's clueless.

"Hey, snap out of it! Who do you think you are?" She slapped him and gave a confused crazy look in my direction and joined the party again.

"Ellie, what are we doing here? I just want to go home and see my mommy," he moaned.

I have a big drunk baby that tried to kiss my best friend but is actually my boyfriend and came with me here, sitting next to me.

Great.

Just great.

**soooooon please review would rly appreciate thankuuuu xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my lovely French fries! k this chap is kinda hard to follow but I think it mainly makes sense-ish...**

Get in!" I pulled him into the back, too risky for anyone that drunk to be at the front. I may be a little crazy and a total risk taker but I'm not killing myself.

"Mom, why is there a fridge in here?"

"Aww, honey your tired, go to sleep," I said as sweetly as possible.

"No! I need a wee wee!"

"Sshh, now."

"But mo-om!"

"SHUT UP!"

Too harsh? Why am I like this!

I'm just worried, he was talking to Cindy like well, like they were a couple. But he's my boyfriend and Cindy has a boyfriend, and that's normal. Aurs and Jas have boyfriends, and they're all perfect for each other. Why doesn't my boyfriend kiss me under the dim porch light, or take me out to a fifties bar and have milkshakes? He cares about me, a lot, he must! Otherwise why would we be together? We're perfect! I don't know if it's me or him though. We both have pretty much the same classes, never cheated on each other or gone off with someone else, we've been so loyal.

Maybe a break up would work? No. No. No. He's the ying to my yang, forever.

"Get out," I parked his car at his drive and opened his door.

Sugar, he's asleep.

His head and right arm flopped out the car. I think if I just push his head back into the car he'll be fine.

This is more tiring than it looks. I tried all the different ways to get him back up, I even layed underneath and kicked his arm from the floor.

It didn't work.

I crept away with him still there, half out the car, dribbling slightly.  
>These heels are too loud for sneaking, and they hurt. I pulled up the top of my dress, adjusted my hair and took of my shoes.<p>

"Anyone wanna give me a lift? I have a... A hair tie... Two earrings, oh, how about a Jimmy Choo purse? Anyone!?"

"Fine, I'll walk myself,"  
>Dear myself in a year,<p>

My dyed brown hair looks so much nicer than the typical white-blonde. My blue dress still fits, I guess it looks nice. Harry and I are still together. Even if we are I don't know what to do, it seems as if he likes Cindy. She's allowed blonde hair... Oh well, I love her more than anyone in the world.

Good luck for the never ending future,

Me xx

Don't ask, I write these letters to myself a lot. More bad habits...

I need to talk to someone that won't be at the party still. someone that has the same stupid parent as me.  
>Literally.<p>

"Anna!" I whisper shouted.

"Yeah?" I heard her from the other side of the door. I slowly creeked it open and slid inside.

"Hey Anna, I need help from a professional," I squinted a little to see her.

"You came to the right place! So, what's wrong dear?" She put on a British accent. And held my hands.

I thought deeply. What do I say? I don't think Harry still likes me? Or just I want to see you?

"Well, I don't know. I'm tired, let's just sleep,"

I just laid there. Awake. For hours. Is it my fault that he's going off with her? It's pointless me worrying about this, all I'm going to get is stress lines.

(Text)

Me: do u think I have nice eyes?  
>Harry: yeah ur a real fitty<p>

Oh, good he's not dead anymore.

Me: I mean like really though y do u like me so much

Harry: like I said ur a real fitty

Me: yh I kno u said that but what makes me a fitty?

Me: like hair, personality, fashion sense...

Harry offline.

I tried. I really tried. He just left. That's how much he doesn't want to talk to me! He hates me so much! Maybe I should leave... No way. But he can't even talk to me anymore! He thinks I'm fit. That's it. Woah. He really doesn't like me. But we've been together so long! He just isn't feeling it anymore, that's fine... Right?

He hates me.

Harry: sorry my phone died but can talk now babes

He does love me! Yes! I can't leave with a boyfriend! So I'll have to stay! I always knew he loved me.

Me: so, what is it about me you like the most?

Harry: there are too many to chose babes

Me: OK then. Pick top three.

Harry: (still typing)  
>(Still typing)<br>OK, probably your ass, tits and hips  
>Oh. Maybe not. I feel like my life is getting worse everyday. Slowly getting sucked out of me. Its so painful, knowing your boyfriends only with you for your looks, but I have to admit, I'm totally worth it.<p>

Me: serious help needed

Jas: what's up hunn?

Me: I don't think Harry likes me anymore

Jas: well when was the last time you spoke?

Me: like a min ago

Jas: then he likes you!

Me: no like seriously what do I do?

Jas: when was the last time you went on a date?

Me: about two hours ago

Jas: Girl your stressed out! Chill!

Me: fine. But is he says anything then tell me!

Jas: swears xx

**Please tell me if that made any sense at all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back people! Sorry, I know im really not very consistent but I have chapter five almost ready! And thanks this means a lot guys xx**

Captain of the cheer leading squad, lowest grades of the year and cutest couple four months running.  
>Wait, if little miss sunshine didn't get in the way we would of been tops for almost a year.<p>

Revenge.

Sweet sweet revenge.

I'm making my mark here and I'm not letting myself go unnoticed. This is my run up to England, my final pranks, the last month of freedom.

This has got to be perfect, it has to be.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

I put my lace black mask on and ran across the side of the building.

Jasmine sighed, "I meant a real mask, not the one you wore for prom," she whispered back.

"No, this isn't my prom one! This is the new seasons one, duh." I hurried her on.

We were almost to the science block when the alarm went off. We didn't stop. This had to be perfect, these last few popularity points meant everything!

"Cindy what are you doing!?"

The squeaky board pen made more noise than all of us together. Seriously. What would she write?

"Jas, where does she sit? We need to hurry up," I got the big black sack off my back, this is gonna be good.

* * *

><p>"Ellie! Where are you!" Harry yelled from outside.<p>

Crap, where's my mascara, I can't leave the house without it.

"Coming!"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

OK so my roots are fine, just plaited as usual.

I hoped with my stilettos into Harry's cherry red Ferrari and we sped off.

"Hey babes, new shoes?" He guessed.

"Yeah, they're Gucci's new colour," I boasted. Here comes the sarcastic comment in three two...

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"Nope!" I cheerfully smiled, it' so great to have a guy that has no idea what your saying but still understands you in a way that isn't humanely possible.

We stopped at the lights, two lanes either side of us. Almost by fate, Cindy and Charming halted one side and Jas and Al the other. I don't know if this is going to be scary or exciting.

The guys exchanged the look.

Crap.

"GO!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Ok, I'm fine.

My hair blew in the wind and I couldn't stop laughing. The rush, its so overwhelming.

"Selfie!" I called as soon as I could stop my giggle fit. Our faces in perfect pouts it automatically uploaded to my Facebook, twitter and Instagram, not forgetting my precious 9k vlog.

You should check it out really, I have make up tutorials and dating help and I need to get to then point here.

So, after our 130 MPH car race, which we didn't get caught for, we had finally got to school.

* * *

><p>The period three bell had finally gone, I had to stay for the whole of period 1+2 otherwise I couldn't watch the beauty of 'little miss sunshine' getting what she deserves.<p>

I prance in checking the board.

'Miss Rabbit's a slut' was sprawled all over it, to be fair its true though. I mean her daughter Jess is worse. She has bigger tits than me!

"Ellie, are you sure this is going to work? I mean she might not even be here today!" Aurs critisised my plan. She wasn't there when we put it all up as her 'daddy' had got her a new house a Dubai which they were checking out.

"And not get full attendance? She would freak, no way. She's here, definitely,"

"Ok, so on the school bulletin, there's a sign up for the word off on Wednesday and the noodle chef of the year awards will be on Friday," That freaking sunshine and rainbow glitter freak began listing all the freaking freakiest things there freaking is.

"And the freak show will be sitting there," Aurs giggled.

"Ha ha!" I burst out in laughter, with everyone staring I suddenly stop. No one knows. Oh yeah. Keep calm. It's fine.

"So I was wondering, Sunshine, whats the lesson on today?" I asked the small happy blonde.

"We're doing the formation..."

Aww. I feel so bad now. Its for my last month, that's my excuse. If I'm going, I'm going with style. This is my chance! I have to do this, to finally shine.  
>"What did we do last week, can anyone remember?" Mrs Robinson asked, she does music, science and English. She's amazing. The one teacher in the whole school that doesn't want to murder me! For now at least...<p>

As expected the hand in front shot up.

Three... Two... One...

The lovely concoction of honey, milk, flour and coke tipped over and drenched her head to foot.

The class erupted with laughter and I smiled,

"Have a nice day"

The consuming smell of old milk got everyone evacuating and so Ellie won again.

"Who did that? I'm taking them to dinner!" Someone yelled.

"If you had a life" another guy mocked in a deep tone.

Hans punched Eric, for no reason.

"What the hell man!?" He have Hans a confused look. I did the same, what's his problem?

"Seriously? There's no point! Hans, let's go," I dragged his arm but he didn't budge.

"Wait a sec," he whispered and I let go of his hoodie.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you!" He went in for another punch but he ducked.

"HANS!" I sprinted in trying to break the growing fight.

"ERIC!" Ariel yelled from the other side.

We gave each other aimless looks but then hers turned to anger, then she was suddenly furious with me. She stormed through the crowd of people and stopped right in front of me. The top of her head reaching my eye level.

She stepped back so that she could see my face.

"Don't just stand there looking all helpless. Freaking tell me what's going on. Your boyfriends beating up mine. So spill!" She seemed really pissed...

"I don't know! OK? Happy now?" I screeched.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" I inquired by my locker attempting to sort out my mop of hair.<p>

"He looked at me," he almost asked if it was the right answer and I didn't smile.

"No but why? What did Eric do?" I manically searched for his line of gaze.

"I don't know..."

"Well I guess that means- um that means er... That means nothing. Um let's just go to science and pretend nothing happened at all..."

**Thank you for actually liking this guys!** **a review would b very nice but idm rly aha but like I need help!**

**So im not going 2 prom 4 like ages but we were talkin bout it at school today and like what am I going 2 do!? UGH this is so stressful! like i'll probs go with my gay bff but like that's rly bad like I wont ever get a date! coz 1 on me other friends r already going with him! and the guy which I ishy like is like rly popular and doesn't even kno women exist let alone me! so advise on getting a date would be pretty nice xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**ha ha thanks guys love the support! **

**And aha yes i feel the vibes!**

**And I'll be like 16 by then and course it would be just friends!**

The clock was ticking. My after school was nearly over. Just three minutes, twelve seconds but who's counting?

"Alright gentlemen. And lady. Pack your things..."

All I could think about was was the music festival in three hours, twelve minutes. I'm so close. So so close.

"You are dismissed."

We all ran out of school and I literally walked through my bedroom door less than a minute later.

"Alrighty then. Shorts or skirt? Strapless?" I muttered to myself.

I chose a denim mini skirt with my white triangle bikini top. I need to look hot, Harry said I was a fitty!

I jumped up to the 5SOS music with Harry next to me. This is so much better than I had hoped, there were free drinks, fireworks everything.

"This is amazing!" I yelled.

"What?"

"This is AMAZING!"

"WHAT?"

We both smiled and just danced to the roaring music. Harry turned away suddenly.

Is he OK? He can usually take clubs! Oh well...

Then he turned back with Cindy glued to him.

"C-c-cindy? Is that you?"

I flew off leaving everything behind in a flash.

Cindy! My best friend that reassured me, stuck with me through the thick and thin.

It must've been a mix up right? Hopefully.

I found the toilets and locked myself in a cubicle. This is seriously messed up. Harry and I were perfect. And Cindy too! If she had just told me...

I rubbed my eyes and cried my heart out to the toilet, then got all my mascara streaks off my face.

I am a strong woman. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. Ever. I'm going to walk through that door and show them what I'm made of. It doesn't even bother me. I'm fine with it. I'm even happy about it. Happy. And I don't have to see them again. I'm bound to get taken to england at some point. My house is two blocks away and my heels aren't even that high so I can easily get home. But no. I want to enjoy this concert. I don't need them to have a good time. I can totally rock out with someone else. I can do this.

"Free lolly pop with every tampon!" A crazy sales lady yelled as I walked past, my head was held high and I'm not stopping for anything or anyone.

I've got a plan and it better work.

Megan Trainer was on the distant stage, everyone was singing and dancing and were having a great time, and I will too. I know it.

"Because you know I'm..."

I dodged the multiple parties and mini dance comps but there were still so many people it was hard not to be squished between five people.

"All about that base"

There were dozens of security guards dotted around the precious stage. To get past them I need to say something smart, something that makes me a distant cousin or something.

Wait, why would I talk to them? I could just go behind.

I reached up for the metal bars which keep the stage together, I pulled down my skirt a little but kept climbing higher. I was about a meter away from the ground and my head was level with the guitarists knee.

I laughed.

Why am I doing this? This is insane.

Of course I'm doing it.

"Need a lift?" A man with a red hat and a strange resemblance to a monkey asked. I smiled and thanked him. Within three seconds I was up ON THE STAGE.

"I'm bringing booty baaaaack," I sung into the mic. The extremely famous singer gave me a daring look and smiled almost as if complementing me on my skills.  
>I began dancing with freaking Megan Trainer! We did some shuffling, the 80's moves and let's not forget the sprinkler!<p>

I felt so free, so badass, so hyperactive it felt amazing. I could see everyone's astonished faces as they realized that I was in their gym classes.

"Thank you!" She waved to the crowd and smiled at me, "Whats your name?"

"Ellie, well its actually Elsa..." I blushed. I'M SPEAKING TO FREAKING MEGAN TRAINER. I felt my face turn pink. Damn.

"Well then, to Ellie who's actually called Elsa!" She shouted into the microphone.

"Uh!" I said with an extremely shocked expression.

"Meet me at the after party hunn."

**why thank you, thank you... Aha well how was it? I know, i know, its amazing... He he he **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okguys, I haven't poste while! I would've updated like on Tuesday but then my laptop got taken away! UGH! I got it back though! but there isn't a space bar! you have no idea how hard it is to write! UGH! anyways enjoy xxxx**

Megan Trainers after party. At her house. In three hours. With actual real live celebrities. And me. At the after party. In three hours. With…  
>WHAT THE FREAKING HELL DO YOU WEAR TO AN AFTER PARTY?<p>

Well, I need to look really good, there are gonna be like loads of people there and most of them celebs. Maybe I could get my nails and hair done before.

I began by taking out my plait and putting on some joggers and hoodie. I need to look perfect.

A dress? I whipped out every one of them onto my floor and frowned.  
>Skirt? I did the same.<br>Bikini? No way.  
>Jeans? UGH.<p>

This is going to be a long three hours.

"Yeah to twenty three tower street," I repeated to the old man in the front seat.

"Warning you now, about half the towns going there tonight, its pretty crowded if you ask me," he shrugged but I got in anyway and told him to go.

If half the towns going there then is it even the right place? I thought after parties were VIP only. I'm VIP. Totally VIP.

Well at least at school everyone loves me.

"Alright, here you are," he handed me my change and I thanked him.

I felt a little tingle down my back as I opened the door to a huge mansion, probably twice the size of my school. The breathtaking fountains and sparkling lights looked really posh but still, this is a freaking celebrities house and I need to like it, even if it looks like this.

The music hit me, it blasted all through the house and the hundreds of people there all liked pretty well off.

"George Ezra?" I murmured to myself. I wanted to scream so bad but that would look strange.

"Hey babe!" Megan approached me with a wide smile.

"Hi!"

"So, you like the party?"

"Yeah I like the party! This is amazing!" I cheered.

"Ooh, Drake's here, better say hi, I think there might be some 'boys' " she wiggled her brows, "over there," she pointed towards the couch.

"Cool, see ya!" I waved.

Boys. Famous boys. I think I'm going to pass out. Three steps away, four boys, five seconds of summer. FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER.

I smiled at Ashton hoping he would see me, my favourite and all. I in twisted my purple pencil skirt and tried my best to look good. This is a whole new level, at school I'm the queen bee and now I'm no one. Literally no one.

"You ok?" Someone tapped my back and I turned, not meaning to whack them with my bag, but hey.

"Oops!" I laughed but suddenly came to a halt, Luke Hemmings with his gorgeous lip ring looked down and smiled.  
>"No worries, I get drum sticks thrown at my face a lot," he gestures towards Ash.<p>

"Aha right, sorry though," I his my fan girl and pushed her deep inside, I need to look good. I need to look good.

"Hey, you wanna' hang?"

I took his hand and he lifted me onto the stage.

"Excuse me, everyone. Hello?" Luke tapped the mic then turned to me and the band, "I don't think they can hear me,"

"Shut up and look at his face!" Calum yelled in his deep Australian accent and laughed.

"Er, hello. We are going to dedicate this song to Ellie Arendelle,"

"What?" I gasped and Michael chuckled.

"Told you so,"

They began singing amnesia and I was on the verge of tears when Ashton did this crazy drumming marathon at the speed of light.

What have I done?

"One two three four!"

I ran up to Luke at the front of the stage and hugged him, its not like I'm ever going to see him again.

"And if you close your eyes!"

I joined in.

"It almost feels like nothings changed at all!" I sang into the mic.

I only just realized that there were so many people here. People I had seen on TV. People who would pay millions for cars and houses. But of course that didn't stop me. Never. I am a bad ass babe for crying out loud!

"Elsa Arendelle! You get down here this instant!" A strangely familiar tone took me by surprise and I froze.

"Dad?"

I stared at his cruel evil eyes and his anger lines which were scattered across his aged face.

"Love you guys," and I jumped off the stage and ran out the doors before my shots receipt could catch me.

"Elsa Arendelle stop right there. If you think you could get away with this, you're wrong. You are never seeing these people again. You will never even think about them again. You won't even be in the same continent as them for four years Missy. You have done enough! Now get in the car and don't say a word until we get home!"

Wow, like I've never heard that one before. He can't even be bothered to take me to school ten minutes away, let alone ten hours away.

"Wow dad, wow," I stated as I got into the back seat.

"Jas, I think I'm actually going," I whispered down the line to her, "I checked his email. I'm going,"

"No way girlfriend! I need my Ells here! He won't. We can stall him!"

"No he's booked the flights. Everything,"

"Wait, Als on the line brb,"

"K,"

"Shes leaving Als! For real!" I heard.

"Sugar honey iced tea. Well I guess that means I get to sit next to you in English but still, what did she even do?"

"Well…"

"Oh…"

"I got her on the other line, I'll text you later babe,"

"Hey Ells I'm back! But your gonna have to go babes! Anyway English guys are always hot, I think,"

"Jas!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to go. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

**k so heres a hint about when shes going ahaa but I just didn't want to rush it, but anyways! exciting parts coming soon! YAYAH!**

**love you awesome nerds xx**


End file.
